Take A Look At Me Now
by yhcorb
Summary: Marley profite de la semaine sur les péchés mignons pour prouver son amour à Kitty. OS Karley.


**Synopsis : Marley profite de la semaine sur les péchés mignons pour prouver son amour à Kitty. OS Karley.**

**Note**** : ****Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja !  
Cette OS est inspirée de la performance de "Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)" de Blaine dans le 4x17.  
**

* * *

_POV Marley_

Marley rentra dans l'auditorium désert et se dirigea droit vers la scène. Le devoir de la semaine du Glee Club était de chanter sur ses péchés mignons ou ses plaisirs coupables. Ces derniers temps, elle n'était pas du genre à suivre ce qui se passait à la chorale mais après tout cela pouvait peut-être la soulager. Elle s'installa au piano et commença à chanter en pensant à son pêché mignon.

How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
**_Comment puis-je seulement te laisser partir, te laisser partir sans une trace_**  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
**_Quand je reste ici partageant le même air que toi, ooh_**  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
**_Tu es la seule qui m'ait réellement connu._**

Elle avait eu sa chance. Un simple baiser volé avait tout gâché. Elle comprenait sa réaction et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. A sa place, elle aurait fait pareil. Elle devait accepter de devoir la croiser, de devoir passer des heures et des heures avec au Glee Club, sans ne pouvoir faire autre chose que de la regarder s'éloigner d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose que de regarder celle qui compte le plus à ses yeux s'éloigner.

How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave  
**_Comment peux-tu partir, quand la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est te regarder me quitter_**  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears  
**_Parce que nous avons partagé les joies et les peines, et même partagé les pleurs,_**  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
**_Tu es la seule qui m'ait vraiment connu._**

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la regarder partir et se remémorer tout ce qu'elles avaient vécus, le meilleur comme le pire. Le pire comme lorsqu'elle était tombée dans la boulimie mais qu'elle avait pu compter sur son soutien nuit et jour. C'était elle qui l'avait sauvée. Le meilleur et le pire lorsqu'elles avaient fait leur coming-out aux yeux de tout le monde. Nombreux furent les slushies, les railleries et les insultes. Mais elles n'avaient pas flanchés. Et leur amour en avait été plus fort. Le meilleur enfin, c'est-à-dire tout le reste. Tous les petits moments passaient ensemble, les sorties, les soirées et les nuits qu'elles avaient passés dans les bras l'une de l'autre ou encore leurs innombrables baisers et moments de complicité.

So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
**_Alors regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide_**  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
**_Et il n'y a plus rien ici pour me souvenir, juste le souvenir de ton visage,_**  
Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
**_Regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide_**  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face.  
**_Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique et c'est ce que je dois affronter._**

Mais maintenant c'était probablement finit. Et il ne lui restait que ses souvenirs. Elle aurait dû se douter que Ryder avait d'autres intentions que de passer une simple soirée entre amis. Elle aurait dû remarquer qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Mais elle n'avait rien fait de ça. Et elle l'avait laissée l'embrasser sans réagir. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour elle, mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Kitty avait été au courant et cela l'avait blessé. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner, pour qu'elle revienne. Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une illusion.

I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry  
**_Je souhaiterais juste pouvoir te faire faire demi-tour, faire demi-tour pour me voir pleurer,_**  
There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why  
**_Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai besoin de te dire,_**  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
**_Tellement de raisons qui font que tu es la seule qui m'ait vraiment connu._**

Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour juste avoir 5 minutes avec elle. Pour pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle est détruite depuis qu'elle ne l'a plus à ses côtés. Pour pouvoir lui dire qu'elle est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie. Pour pouvoir lui dire qu'elle est la seule qui la faisse rire, qui la fasse sourire, qui puisse la consoler. La seule qui la rend heureuse par un simple regard. La seule à faire battre son cœur.

So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
**_Alors regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide_**  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
**_Et il n'y a plus rien ici pour me souvenir, juste le souvenir de ton visage_**  
Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
**_Regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide_**  
But to wait for you, well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face.  
**_Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique et c'est ce que je dois affronter._**

Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standing here  
**_Regarde-moi bien maintenant, parce que contre toute logique je reste ici_**  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
**_Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique_**  
That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho...  
**_C'est la chance que je dois saisir… oh, oho_**

Mais elle ne cessera jamais d'espérer. Elle se battra pour lui prouver qu'elle ne veut personne d'autre qu'elle, qu'elle est la seule personne qu'elle l'aime. Elle lui prouvera que cela a toujours été et sera toujours elle et elle seule.

Just take a look at me now...  
**_Regarde-moi seulement…_**

Elle acheva les dernières notes et sentit quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, bientôt remplacées par des sanglots silencieux qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.  
- _C'était magnifique._

Les sanglots stoppèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix. Pas n'importe quelle voix. _Sa_ voix. Celle de Kitty. Elle se retourna lentement, comme si elle avait peur de découvrir qu'elle s'était trompée, que ce n'était pas Kitty. Mais c'était bien elle qui se tenait à quelques pas de sa position. Malgré quelques larmes qui réduisaient encore sa vision, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la blonde était comme toujours sublime. Et qu'elle semblait également avoir pleuré tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait lui parler, vouloir lui dire tout ce qu'elle venait de penser, mais rien ne voulait sortir. Elles se regardèrent en silence, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kitty s'approche tout doucement.

- _Donc … ton péché mignon c'est chanter des chansons tristes de Phil Collins dans ton coin ?_  
- _Mmmh on peut voir ça comme ça !_

Elles éclatèrent de rire et l'atmosphère sembla soudain plus joyeuse, plus rose à ses yeux. Plus rien n'importait plus à part la blonde en face d'elle. Kitty vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elles restèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, dans un silence paisible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin s'exprimer.  
- _Ce que je chantais je le pense. Je sais que j'ai merdé quand je l'ai laissé faire. Mais je m'en fous de lui. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas te laisser partir. C'est toi que j'aime._

Elle tourna les yeux vers elle et son regard rencontra celui noisette de sa bien-aimée. Kitty posa une main sur sa joue et sécha quelques larmes qui menaient une échappée.  
- _Je sais. Je sais._

Elles se perdirent dans le regard l'une de l'autre, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait. La distance entre leurs visages étaient faibles, elle avait juste à se pencher et leurs lèvres se seraient rencontrés. Mais une force invisible l'en empêchait.  
- _Tu as une idée de mes péchés mignons ?_  
- _Absolument pas._

Kitty lui lança un sourire et réduisit dangereusement la distance maudite, leurs lèvres n'étant plus qu'à 2 centimètres l'une de l'autre. Alors, lentement, Kitty frotta doucement son nez contre le sien. Des frissons parcoururent son corps à la vitesse de l'éclair et un sentiment de chaleur se propagea en elle.  
- _Les bisous esquimaux ?_  
- _Les bisous esquimaux. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de mon vrai pêché mignon._  
- _Qui est ?_  
- _Toi._

Un sourire niais apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elles réduisirent la distance. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et commencèrent une danse endiablée et passionnée. Bientôt leurs langues s'y mêlèrent avec bonheur et plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, à bouts de souffles, elles rompirent à contre cœur leur embrassade.  
- _Tu me pardonnes ?_  
- _A une condition._  
- _Laquelle ?_  
- _Je veux des tas et des tas de bisous esquimaux._

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que leurs lèvres commencèrent un nouveau baiser enflammé. Elles ne comptaient pas se passer de leurs péchés mignons.

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :  
Et voilà encore une nouvelle OS Karley !**  
**Si vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé que c'était fantastique ou encore si vous voulez me jeter des tomates, des pommes ou des abricots vous connaissez le chemin - la review !  
A bientôt pour d'autres aventures karleyskiennes !**


End file.
